User blog:Ultimate Mario Gamer/My Ultimate Plan
Hello I am Ultimate Mario Gamer. I just created an account. Anyway I noticed that many articles don't tie in well. Such as the Mushroom Revolutionary War page says that Princess Peach Toadstool lead the Mushroom Rebelion against King Bowser Koopa because he taxed the Mushroom Colonies on tea. However articles like the Mushroom Kingdom, and Koopia say that the Mushroom Kingdom won independence from Koopia and not Dark Land. My main point is that many articles on this wiki have separate canons and we need to merge them into one ultimate canon combining the other canons. With the authors permissions on each article I will make all the articles tie in with each-other. That way contributors won't get confused why one article says this while the other says that. Here is my version of the history of the Mushroom World with all ideas combined (including mine). History of the Mushroom World History dates back to the formation of the planet. It used to be a double-planet with Earth (which explains why there are turtles on their planet and on Earth) until one day when there was a mega-volcano eruption that split the planet in half. One piece drifted into another dimension. Then it formed the new Mushroom Planet aka Planet Plit. Turtles on Plit evolved into many species of turtles. Many turned into mutants. The first official government started. It was called a heighten government where authority was based on height. The rulers of the planet were the Koopasaurous Rex's who were the tallest of the mutants. Each smaller species was put in a lower class. Mutant Koopas that were in Bowser's species were actually small compared to the Koopasaurous Rex's and there were put in low social classes and got treated badly. However the Koopa Troopas were the smallest and were treated the worst. Things changed 65 million years ago when an asteroid came and hit the Mushroom Planet. The ginormous mutant koopas including the Rex's went extinct. However species like Koopa Troopas and Smaller Mutants like Bowser's ancestors survived. Many mushrooms evolved into the Toads and Goombas. The Koopa Troopa's decided to mistreat the new mushroom creatures and wanted to create an imperialist government where an emporor koopa troopa would be elected by officials to rule the Koopan Empire. However the Toads and Goomba's wanted to start a republic. The disagreements on how to form the government resulted in Mushroom World War 1. It was a terrible war and unfortunately the Koopa Troopa's won. Government became imperialist and the toads and goombas were put in low social classes. Now lets talk about the formation of Dark Land. In 1098 BC Emperor Koopacitus Nistakius ordered a sailor named Koopa Bowser (who was an ancestor of Bowser) to lead a group of Koopa Troopas to settle on a volcanic island. Koopa Bowser sailed the seven seas and finally arrived at the island. A colony was established. Koopa became the governor up until 1095 BC when he got fed up with getting bossed around by emperor Koopacitus. He let an army and declared independence from Koopia which resulted in a war that lasted for 5 years. In 1090 BC the colony won independence and the new nation of Dark Land was established. Koopa became the King of Dark Land. Now back to the toads and the formation of the Mushroom Republic (the area that would later become the Mushroom Kingdom. In 1188 AD the toads and goombas had enough of getting bossed around by Koopa Troopas so they declared independence from Koopia. Emperor Koopernicus Maximus declared war to prevent the Mushroom Territory from becoming independent from Koopia. The war lasted for 2 years and finally in 1190 the Mushrooms won the war and the Mushroom Republic was established. 20 years later in 1210 AD Koopernicus wanted to conquer the Mushroom Republic and turn it back into a territory of Koopia. This resulted in Mushroom World War 2. The war lasted for 5 years and the Mushroom Republic won. Not only that but the Mushroom Republic helped territories of other creatures who wanted to become independent from the Koopia Empire. 5 new nations were established the BeanBean Kingdom, Sarrasaland, The Constitutional Land of United Creatures, The Twilight Republic, and Star Ports. 150 years later in 1365 Emperor Koopaton Nicolas decided to try to conquer the Mushroom Republic. This resulted in the most devastating and longest Mushroom World War yet. Mushroom World War 3. The war lasted for 30 years and the other mushroom world nations helped and allied with the Mushroom Republic except for the Constitutional Land of United Creatures and Dark Land (since they kept to themselves). In 1395 Koopia finally conquered the Mushroom Republic but made a peace-treaty with the other nations saying that Koopia would not try to conquer them. Unfortunately the Constitutional Land of United Creatures kept conquering different territories of the remaining Koopia Empire such as the grass territory, the Koopan desert, Koopan Beach , The Giant Island, The Cloud Territory, The Icy Island, the Pipe territory, The Koopan Mountains, and the Koopan Forest. The other nations except Dark Land allied with Koopia and tried to stop the CLOUC from conquering the Koopian Lands and to stop Koopia from shrinking but they just couldn't. By 1673 the only part of the Koopia Empire left was Koopa Troopa Island and the territory that once was the Mushroom Republic. Emperor Koopalious Troopolius realized that if Koopia wasn't an empire anymore that it couldn't be governed by an emperor. So he gave up his power and Koopia converted into a republic where a president with limited powers would be elected to run the nation instead of an emperor. This stopped the shrinking of Koopia for a while. Now to the rise of Dark Land. Years later in 1945 The CLOUC did a final invasion to try to conquer the entire Koopia Republic. This resulted in Mushroom World War 4. The other nations except for Dark Land immediately helped Koopia out. In 1948 Dark Land (for the first time ever) helped Koopia. It was for a greedy selfish reason though. King Morton Koopa Sr of Dark Land wanted to conquer the CLOUC. The only way to do that was to temporally team up with Koopia and the other nations. In 1950 the war finally ended. King Morton got his wish and conquered the 7 territories of the CLOUC. Dark Land actually saved Koopia from collapse. In return to thank Dark Land president Koopalis Troopis 1st offered sovereignty to Dark Land. Now Dark Land was in control of Koopa Troopa Island and the Mushroom Territory. At first the toads welcomed the protection of the Koopa Troop for a while. In 1955 Dark Land invaded Dinosaur Land and the Subcon Territory and wanted to conquer it from Sarrasaland (the previous owner of those territories. There was a war that lasted for 8 years between Sarrasaland and Dark Land. In 1963 the war ended and Dark Land conquered Subcon and Dinosaur Land. Due to this costly war the Koopa Troop was in debt. So King Morton decided to pass taxes on the Mushroom Territory. Throughout the rest of the 1960s and into the early 1970s these taxes were being passed which was annoying the Toads. In 1973 the toads threw Koopa Tea into Toad Town Harbor. Because of this mushroom territory Governor Den I. Koopa ordered the port to be shut down and for trade to be blocked off. Other towns and cities immediately sent in supplies and goods. In 1975 the Mushroom Revolutionary War started. The toads were the patriots but the goombas were the loyalists. It lasted for 6 years. In 1978 Sarrasaland started to help the Mushroom Rebelion. After the final battle in 1981 the war ended and the Toad rebellion won independence from Dark Land. The Mushroom Kingdom was established and General Harold Toadstool became the King and his daughter Peach became the Princess. In 1983 the Yoshi's in Dinosaur Land had enough of being ruled by Dark Land so they declared independence and then the Yoshi Revolutionary War occurred. In 1985 The Yoshi's won independence by pushing King Morton off a cliff. The nation of Dinosaur Land formed. Later that year Bowser invaded the Mushroom Kingdom which was the events of mariowiki:Super Mario Brothers. In 1986 the 7 territories that Dark Land conquered teamed up to declare independence from Dark Land. The Mushroom Kingdom helped them in the war and by 1988 those territories won independence creating 7 new nations called Grass Land, Desert Hill, Sea Side, Big Island, Skyworld, Ice Land, Pipe Maze, Mountain Land, and Forest Land. Since then Bowser has been trying to conquer the lands that won independence from Dark Land including the Mushroom Kingdom. What do you think of my idea. If you have opinions please comment. Category:Blog posts